Do You Want To Do Snow Angels?
by OneCutePug
Summary: Life lessons can come anywhere, anytime, even to five-year old turtle tots making snow angels in the park. *Turtle Tots!*


**Oh, since I've been outta school since mid-Tuesday due to all the snow, and I've been going a little stir-crazy here at home. So of course, y'all get a cute, fluffy, snowy turtle tot fanfic! Yay! So... warning: soooo... muchhhh... flufffff... you'll drown in it! Oh, yes, the title is very similar to the Frozen song (AMAZING movie, BTW), but this is not a crossover fic. Sorry!**

**So, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Oh, relax, Donny!" Mikey smiled. "We'll be back before Dad even knows we were gone!"

Donny looked at him with wide brown eyes. "Okay... I guess." He decided. Mikey beamed again and tightened his hold on his brother's hand.

Donny still wasn't sure if they should be doing this, but if Mikey said it was okay, he thought it might be. Besides, with Leo and Raphie stuck in time out for fighting and knocking over Sensei's favorite lamp and making it shatter into itty bitty pieces, he guessed Splinter would be too distracted to notice where they went.

Mikey swiveled around, hopping backwards and tripping on his scarf, falling flat on his shell. He knocked the wind out of him, and his lower lip started to quiver.

"Shhh, it's okay," Donny whispered, grabbing his little brother's hand and pulling him back up. "Are you okay? If you get hurt now, we won't be able to play in the snow!"

Snow! He'd seen it on TV, and in some of the picture books his father had brought home, but he'd never actually seen it before! Neither had any of his brothers, for that matter, but now that they were all grown up and five years old now, they decided they wanted to go see it.

After all, when you come home to a bunch of bored five year olds and tell them that it had snowed that morning, of course that's what they'd want to do!

Mikey nodded pitifully. "I'm okay. Will you kiss it?" Donny wrinkled up his nose; this was Leo's job! But he turned Mikey around and gave him a loud SMACK on the dirty coat. Since it was getting colder, Master Splinter had been scavenging in the goodwill bins to find warmer clothes for his five-year old sons; the sewers were too cold for their cold blooded selves, and since they didn't have fur like he did, they had to bundle up like little Eskimos all the time. It was too bad their shells were visible and protruded; it was either that or they were just four green children with little humpbacks. All the tots had to do was sneak out of the lair and up to the surface.

"Happy?"

Mikey smiled up at his big brother. "Yep." He grabbed on Donny's hand and swung it, pulling his brother down the tunnels behind him.

Donny rolled his eyes. Baby brothers.

* * *

"Donny... Look at it!" Mikey breathed, gripping Donny's coat sleeve and pointing at the park. "It's so pretty!" Mikey held out a gloved hand and let the falling flakes settle on it. "They're so tiny!" The fields were dusted in a white sprinkling of snow, and it was still falling steadily. Other kids, running around all bundled up in hats and scarves and puffy coats, screamed and laughed as they ran around and played.

"Each individual flake has a different shape and print, much like how each human's fingerprints are different. No two are the same. Well, I take back identical twins, but that's different. And-"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Donny?"

His brother looked up and ceased his explanation. Both turtles knew he'd only gotten it from the textbook Master Splinter had found a few weeks ago. "Huh?"

"Shut up. I just want to play, not get lectured on the magical prop... prop..."

"Properties?" Donny supplied helpfully.

"Yeah! That's it! Of snow. Can we just play in it? Please." Mikey turned his big blue eyes towards his brother, and Donny could feel his willpower begin to crack.

Donny held out his hand, and Mikey took it. And together, they dashed out into the snow.

"It's cold!" Mikey's teeth chattered; Donny giggled.

"It's snow, shell for brains! What did you expect it to be, hot?"

"But it's the first time we've seen it!" Mikey retorted. Donny scowled. "What do we even play in snow?"

"Just watch the other kids." Donny shrugged and shuffled his feet around. He bent over and stuck two fingers in it, rubbing them together and grinning when it melted away. Mikey turned and looked at the other kids playing around them. His eyes fell on a little girl falling on her back and waving her arms and legs up and down in the snow. Her mother walked over, and she helped her child up without messing up the figure.

"Mummy! Look, I made a snow angel!" The little girl beamed, pointing to her creation with a gap-toothed grin.

"That's nice, dear. Come along, it's getting colder; I don't want you to get sick." The mother took her daughter's hand and pulled her away, the little girl whining and trying to pull away. Mikey looked from their retreating backs to the ground

"Donny! We can make snow angels!" Mikey exclaimed, prodding his crouching brother in the shell with two fingers. "Look!" He pointed towards the little girl's, and Donny looked up and smiled.

"Whatever you want to play, Mikey. This was all your idea." Mikey pulled his brother up and pulled him over to a blank slate of snow near the girl's angel and pushed Donny back.

"Watch me, okay?" Donny nodded. Mikey turned around, spread his legs and held out his arms, and fell onto his shell. "Next, wave your arms and legs around. Like this!" He demonstrated with a happy smile while Donny watched on closely. "And now I get up!" He struggled to roll up on his shell but failed. "Uh... a little help here please?" Donny sighed, stood over Mikey, and pulled him up. Mikey beamed wildly. "I bet it looks perfect! I bet it looks like-" His wide smile faded.

His angel, the perfect, pristine, snow angel he had in mind was more of a blob than anything else. Mikey's face crumpled.

"It... looks awful," he said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Uh," Donny hesitated. Mikey was a lot more sensitive than his other brothers, well, Raph was close on the list, but if he said one wrong word to Mikey now, it wouldn't be good. "Um... How about you try it again?" So Mikey fell back down, waved his arms around, and Donny helped him back up. Mikey looked from his blobby and fat snow angels to the little girl's perfect one right beside it.

Neither turtle tot said a word.

"It's different," Mikey interrupted suddenly. Donny frowned slightly and looked down "We're different." He looked up at his brother with sad eyes. "Donny, I don't want to be different."

Donny looked back at his brother, heart heavy in his chest. "Different doesn't always have to be bad, Mikey." Mikey blinked at him, and Donny screwed up his beak to think of an explanation he could use. "You know all those superheroes you like? Superheroes are different. Superheroes are different; they have powers! They save people; "For the good of mankind," blah blah blah. But they aren't normal; since when has being able to fly normal?! Some of them aren't even human! Hey, we've got the upper hand on them; we're at least HALF human!" Mikey giggled, and Donny nudged up against him. "You see? Different isn't bad, Mikey. Different is good." Donny looked at his brother and smiled. "I like being different." He admitted.

Mikey's eyes grew wide, and his mouth went into an 'O' shape. "I think I get it now..." He said slowly, obviously mulling it over. "I can be a superhero now!"

Donny giggled, brushing up against his brother's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Mikey. Let's go home."

Donny and Mikey always assumed Master Splinter never found out about that afternoon, but when those two of the four turtle tots got sick the very next day, he worked it out. But there was something about the way little Michelangelo looked at his big brother after that that he didn't have the heart to punish them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE leave a review! Laterz! **


End file.
